Alone
by delila-malfoy
Summary: Hermione facing life crisis. And no one seems to help her except for one person she truly hate. *COMPLETED* R/R


DISCLAIMER: Characters are all belong to J.K Rowling. And the song belongs to Sugababes. I own nothing.  
  
*I'll make it through the rainy days  
  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
  
When my landscape changes, rearranges.  
  
I'll be stronger that I've ever been  
  
No more stillness, more sunlight  
  
Everything's gonna be alright*  
  
I'm alone. Typical. Sometimes, I mind and sometimes I don't. Harry and Ron had change - A LOT, since the day after Voldemorte was banished. Thanks to Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore and many more, our world had been freed from evil. I hope it'll last.  
  
Harry and Ron had changed into some woman sicko that switch girlfriend every week. Which leave me alone. They only come to me when doing homework. Although mainly they just asked for the answers or even copy mine. But, I don't mind, if that's the way I can make them to notice me, then that's the chance I'll be willing to risk.  
  
*I know that there's gonna be change  
  
Better find your way out of your fear  
  
If you wanna come with me  
  
Then that's the way it's gotta be*  
  
The next day, Harry came to me, looking sad as he pouted. I asked him why. But honestly, that's a question I regret asking. Harry told me that he likes Cresta Brocklehurst, fifth year Ravenclaw girl. Then he continued to say that he had told Cresta that he likes her only to be found that Cresta had rejected him. *Good for him* I silently thought.  
  
So, Harry had asked me to help him by setting up date with Cresta. He said ' Tell Cresta that *someone* wants to meet her in Astronomy Tower at midnight.' I haven't agreed with him yet when he said 'thank you, Herm. You're a great friend' and kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Whistling.  
  
I thought one of my best friends had change into his normal self for a while. *What the heck. * I thought. I'll help him anyway. He still consider me as his best friend. What are friends for? So I ran to the library. Halfway there, I met Cresta. The tall, slim, blonde girl from Ravenclaw. Mind you, but I personally think she's self-conceited, shallow and a bit of bitchy. And Harry likes her? URGH! Then I talked to her about the 'Plan', and she agrees to meet whoever it is at the Tower. *gee.. she's shallower than I expect* I thought as I walked away.  
  
*I'm all alone and finally,  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
You'll come to see  
  
Just what I can be  
  
I'm getting stronger*  
  
Two days later, I found out that Harry had already dating Cresta. I'm glad to help. But I definitely regret it. Harry was now even more distance than ever before. He sat at the Ravenclaw table every mealtime. He hardly spoken to Ron or me. But Ron didn't seem to mind since he was stuck in his own world.  
  
And here I am, back to square one. Alone. *Enough!* I scream to myself. That's the last straw. And that's when I decided to care less about them and the whole world. Every time I saw Harry or Ron, I'll just held my head high. I can be a lot stronger than them. What do I have to loose?  
  
*Sometimes I feel so down and out  
  
Like emotion that's been captured in maze  
  
I had my ups and downs  
  
Trials and tribulations  
  
I overcome it day by day  
  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
  
A new me, that's what I working for*  
  
But that didn't go nowhere. It' seems to backfired. Harry, Ron and me hardly spoken for the rest of the week. I'm dreadful as ever. I had chose to have time for myself for a while. So I went strolling near the lake, alone. Thinking. *How could all this happening to me? Why* that's the question I've been asking myself over and over again. I was walking slowly and enjoying the scene. It was bright, sunny spring and the weather is just right. I felt myself smiling.  
  
I continued walking while closing my eyes and enjoying the smell of fresh flowers blooming until I bumped into something, someone. I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp. 'Granger?' Draco Malfoy drawled. He was sitting under a large oak tree and it seems like he was thinking too. I frowned. 'What were you doing out here?' we said in unison. I laughed a little. Malfoy just smirk.  
  
'Let me guess. You came down here because you're alone or because Potty and Weasel didn't treat you right or maybe both. Am I correct?' Malfoy said. 'Actually, yeah. And Malfoy, just try for once not to let out any crude remarks, okay? I'm in no mood of fighting' I replied simply. 'Fine. I don't have any mood to call you Mudblood or anything either, today.' He said as he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I realized I was standing there, staring disbeliefly towards Malfoy.*did he said that?* I asked myself. Whatever! Then, I just sat next to him. 'You know what, I don't think you deserved the treatment you got from Potty and Weasel' Malfoy said suddenly. I jumped and he smiled. He ACTUALLY smile. Then I started talking to him. Funny, it's seems that we have the same problem. And even funnier, that I consider him as my friend.  
  
I've been cheerful for the whole week. Harry and Ron asked me if I was okay. *Like they would care!* I laughed to myself as they kept watching me closely in curiosity. And then I noticed it. I'd turned normal. I felt like being born again. I felt like I'm a whole new me. And I'm happy with it.  
  
*I didn't know what I had done to do  
  
I just knew I was alone  
  
People around me  
  
But they didn't care  
  
So I searched into my soul  
  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see me cry  
  
It's not my style  
  
I get by see I'm gonna do this for me*  
  
For the rest of my final term and final year in Hogwarts, I'm still alone. Except that my loneliness were teamed up with Draco Malfoys'. Ron had once caught me talking to Malfoy after Potions and he went berserk! He practically yelling at me and told me I'd gone mad fraternizing with THE enemy. I just laughed at him like a silly little schoolgirl and told him firmly that it's my world, my business and my cares, then I kissed his cheek and said goodbye to him as I walked away. I glanced at my shoulder and saw him staring at me gaping.  
  
Finally, this will be the last day of the term as well as my years in Hogwarts. I recalled back all the happy, sad, difficult and desperate times I've been through for seven years in Hogwarts. I laughed at the thought of having best friends. Funny I should say, when I desperately in need for my BEST FRIENDS, it turns out that my enemy who had help me along the way. And his name is Draco Malfoy.  
  
I cried at the thought of my friends. Pearly tear stroke my face. I took a tissue and wiped it. I'm getting ready for my Graduation. I'd put on my navy blue robe and the hat. *Hehe. I looked ridiculous! Am I THAT fat?* I thought silently as I looked at myself in the long mirror stood in front of me. To no one surprise, I'm a Valedictorian this year. No one cares about it. They still think I'm an insufferable, know-it-all.  
  
BEEP.BEEP. It's time! I picked up my speech and I burst out of my room and went down to the great hall. The first thing that came into my head is magnificent. Dumbledore had outdone himself once more. Instead of dining tables, he had placed plenty of chairs. I looked around the hall and saw my parents, Sirius Black, the Weasleys', *hmm.. Percy looked rather cute in that blazer* and I saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting next to my mother. I smiled despite myself.  
  
The ceremony ran smoothly. I gave my speech and Draco, being a Head Boy, gave his. I'm very proud that I'd managed to befriend Draco Malfoy. *Get your friends close, and your enemy closer* I thought. After the speeches of certain people, it was time for the certificate. My heartbeat had beat faster than ever. Finally,  
  
'Granger, Hermione'  
  
I stood up and walked toward Dumbledore, shook his hand and also, McGonagall's, and sat at my seat back. And the last person was called, 'Zoë, Cassandra' and then, as if magic, all of us seventh years, threw our Graduation hat upwards. All the parents, in Harry's case, Godfather, applause cheerfully.  
  
WE MADE IT!! And so do I.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
A year later, Draco and me engaged. Two years of loving each other, we finally married and were blessed with twin girls, Suzanne and Gwen.  
  
Harry and Ron realized their mistakes and begged for forgiveness at me. I forgave them. Harry is now an excellent Auror and Ron own his own Quidditch team.  
  
Harry were married last month with non other than Ginny Weasly and they were on a honeymoon at Caribbean Island, Muggle style.  
  
Ron were engaged with Lavender Brown and she's pregnant Ron's child. His baby due will be next month if I'm not mistaken.  
  
For now, I guess I'm living my life happily ever after. Who know what will come next. As Hagrid said, what would come, would come, and I just have to face it when it come.  
  
THE END. (R/R) 


End file.
